DESCRIPTION: This project will produce a series of six interactive videodisc (IVD) programs designed to promote adolescent pregnancy prevention from postponement of sexual intercourse or (for sexually active adolescents) through the use of effective contraceptive methods. The IVD programs will provide a non- threatening interactive format in which adolescents may (a) make decisions regarding sexual activity; (b) see the consequences of different decisions (without actually having to experience them); (c) observe similar adolescents modeling appropriate and effective responses in such situations. The intervention content and on-screen models portrayed in the interactive programs will be "tailored" to the age and race/ethnicity of the user, with separate program material for middle school and high school and for Caucasians, African- Americans, and Hispanics. The exact nature of the material presented will be determined using formative evaluation procedures with "target" adolescent and adult focus groups. In Phase I the investigators used formative evaluation procedures to identify realistic content and themes, produced a prototype IVD program (with 30 minutes of video segments), and demonstrated the impact of the program on attitudes, intentions and perceived efficacy of 110 students. In Phase II the investigators will design, produce, and evaluate programs for all three races/ethnicities of both age levels. A demonstration videotape of is included with the application.